Minecraft: The Modders
by DinoholderX
Summary: Three Modders Install a new mod for someone to talk to, but this mod may take a turn for the worse.


Minecraft: the Modders

I don't own minecraft or any of these mods, I do own the OCs.

()()()()()

a Player sat in a large field with a bored look on his face, he had a skin of a guy with a black T shirt, bluejeans, and brown shoes, his skin also had brown hair and his left eye was red and his right was green "bored." he said "bored, bored, bored." he repeated "i wish there was someone to talk to here." he said "sheesh, mike, what are we? Chopped Rotten flesh?" another Player asked, this one had a Helgast assault infanrty skin (the helgast are from Killzone, look an image of one up if you don't know what they look like.), he was standing next to another player with a normal Steve, but it looked younder (about a teenager to be precise), skin "yeah, man, that hurts, we've been working together in this world for a year." he said "i know, and you are as smelly as rotten flesh, Garth." Mike said glaring at the player with the helgast skin

"uh, guys, I think I have an idea." the player with the teenager steve skin said "what, Jerry?" Garth asked "we could install this mod I found." Jerry Handed Garth and Mike a piece of paper, they looked it over "this looks awesome!" Mike said "it would give us someone to talk to." Garth said "lets go for it." Mike said

(1 Hour later)

Garth and Mike where sitting in a large house made mainly out of wood, Jerry popped into the room from thin air "okay I finally got the mod to work." Jerry said "You manage to find any mobs yet?" Jerry asked "nope, we Mob-proffed the area, but it's daylight right now so we can't go mob hunting yet." Garth said "aww man, I'ma go to my room." jerry said walking upa set of wooden staris to the second floor of the house "Okay, we'll be down here watchin' TV!" Mike said.

Jerry walked through the halls to the third door in the hall, there was a 23 block distance between doors, there where only three players here so they got big rooms, jerry opened his Iron door and his room was pitch black "ah dammit, Who knocekd the torches off my walls!" jerry shouted... "Ahh! Cat!" a female voice screamed from inside Jerry's room, a girl with a green hoodie and gloves along with green socks and sneakers, she also had yellow eyes and orange hair, she ran out of the darkness of jerry's room with her eyes closed, she tackled Jerry and he fell on the floor, she hid Behind Jerry "get away, cat!" the girl said "what cat?" jerry asked "huh? Is.. is that monster gone?" the girl asked "never was a monster there.' Jerry said "oh thank goodness, I'm safe." the girl said "who are you?' Jerry asked standing up "i'm Cupa." the girl said standing up "Okay cupa, I'm Jerry." jerry said "you a new arrival here?" Jerry asked "hehe, no, I'm a creeper.' Cupa said, Jerry didn't react for a moment " Hah Hah! Your joking right?" Jerry asked "no, listen." Cupa said, Jerry heard a familiar Hissing sound "Creeper!" jerry said looking back into the darkness, he heard the sound behind him, he looked back and Cupa was the one hissing "Ahh!" Jerry shouted stumbling back into the darkness of his room "Please don't blow me up!" Jerry pleaded, Cupa stopped hissing "I'm not going to explode, you saved me, why would I blow you up?" Cupa asked leaning forward, her eyes glowing in the darkness "uh, okay." Jerry said sheepishly while standing up "i need to put torches back on these walls." jerry said taking a torch out and putting it on a wall, revealing a large room with a ton of Computercraft and Buildcraft items in the room made into complex machines "wow! That's so cool!" Cupa said "first time seeing Mods huh?" Jerry asked 'yeah!" Cupa said "AHHH!" jerry heard Mike Scream "Mike!" Jerry said unsheathing his wooden sword and running downstairs "hey wait!" Cupa said following him.

Garth swung his diamond sword again slicing into the room's couch, a small amout of purple dust appeared behind him, garth swung at it and nearly Took Mike's head off "Garth watch your swings!" Mike shouted, Jerry ran down the stairs and saw Garth hacking away at the furnature "Garth stop!" Jerry siad "there's an enderman in here and it's just playing Chicken with me!" Garth said "an enderman? I'll ge a bucket of water!" Jerry said running past garth, when he turned the corner into the kitchen he ran into a tall girl dressed fully in black, she had purple eyes and long brown hair tied in a ponytial and a sort of turtleneck, she aslo had a short black skirt, long black stockings, black sneakers and a hat on that looked like it had two endermen eyes on it Jerry fell on his back and the tall girl fell on top of him "huh?" Jerry ssaid, a second later the tell girl was gone on a puff of Purple dust "whatever." jerry said standing back up and running over to the sink and filling an iron bucket, but something grabbed him, the tall girl was back "Ah-! Mprh!" Jerry tried to scream but it was muffled by the tall girl, she had her hand over his mouth "please don't scream, I won't hurt you." the girl said in little more then a whisper, Jerry strugled a little, that only made the tall girl hold on to him tighter "Jerry? What's taking so long with the water?" garthe asked walking around the corner and seeing the tall girl restraining Jerry "let go of him!" garth shouted swinging his diamond sword at the tall Girl, she teleported away in a puff of purple dust, but garth's sword hit Jerry's chest causing a deep wound "AHH!" Jerry yelled in pain "gah!' Garth said, jery fell to the ground "oh no..." Garth said, he ran over to one of the cabinets and threw it open, he searched the many potions in there "Endurance, swiftness, Night vision, No! That;s not the one I'm looking for!" Garth said flinging potions aside "yes!" Garth said taking a healing III potion out of the cubboard, he ran back over to Jerry and pored the potion down jerry's throat. Jerry's wound started to hel until it was gone and he looked like he did before Garth had accidentally hit him

Jerry stumbled back on to his feet "Lean on me, Jerry, I'll support you." garth said, jerry leaned most of his weight on him and Garth carried him over to the Couch in the living room, Jerry lied down on the couch "ugh, getting hit by a diamond sword is not fun." Jerry groaned "I'm sorry, jerry." garth said "it's fine Garth, I'm alive at least." Jerry said "I'll keep on guard tonight, Incase that enderman comes back." garth said "okay, Garth, i'm headed to bed." jerry said getting off the cuch and heading up the stairs and into his room. Cupa was sitting on Jerry's bed and bouncing on it "your bed is really bouncy, Jerry!" Cupa said "thanks, Cupa, but mind getting off of it? I need to sleep." jerry said "oh, can't I please stay on your bed?' Cupa pleaded "ugh, I don't want to argue, fine." Jerry said cllapsing onto his bed, Cupa crawled into a lieing position on the bed next to Jerry "your cute." Cupa whsipered to the asleep jerry before hugging her head to his chest

()()()()()

that was chapter 1 of this new fan fiction, and the reason I havent been writing is because I got sick and I lost my inspiration, but now i'm back!

R&R!


End file.
